tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogun'Kor
Ogun'Kor, translating to Ogre Dominance, is a grouping of Ogres that have united together under a single leader as a clan or warband of unknown size, though it is believed their numbers must be in the thousands due to the recent increase in sightings and attacks. They dwell withing the Skyshatter Mountains within a network of caves, though recently they have begun an invasion of the Goblin Clanlands. History With the intention of using Ogres as a weapon to use against the other Goblin tribes, the Skyshatter Tribe birthed as many Ogres as possible with the Shatterspikes from within the Twilight Caves in the Skyshatter Mountains. However, the physical alteration which the spikes caused came coupled with a mental alteration which caused the newborn Ogres to forget their passed lives and to no longer identify with their would-be Goblin masters. This meant that once enough Ogres had been birthed, they took control of the operations within the caves and the populace of Goblins still residing within the mountains. The Ogre populace exploded as they supposedly used every Shatterspike within the caves they could find to fuel their newfound tribe. The Ogre tribe descended the mountain and settled at the base of the mountain in the Goblin Clanlands. The other Goblin tribes, upon hearing of this fearsome army situated a stones throw away from their own sent many messengers and 'diplomats' to attempt to gain an alliance with the tribe. The War in the Silence Fore more on this event, see here. The Ogun'Kor did not take part in the fighting of the Silence, instead they seemed to retreat back into their caves as the Usurper controlled Goblins created a number of staging grounds to prepare for an inevitable invasion of the network, this was however cut short by the collapse of the coalition of Goblins. Following the war, the Ogun'Kor emerged from their caves in staggering numbers, quickly overwhelming the nearby Goblin clans and making their way towards the gates of Rockharbour, sweeping aside the defences of New'Datra'Thek in the east. Structure Levels of influence within the Ogun'Kor society order generally rely on the individual strength of the Ogre, with the strongest and most capable warriors holding positions of power. Due to the fact that inserting more Shatterspikes makes Ogres stronger and less intelligent , some half-Ogres have found their way into high ranking positions simply by being able to organise the others and make plans with a certain level of competency. However, there is no official hierarchy within the Ogun'Kor, simply an unspoken respect which some individuals hold due to their virtues or actions. As an inherently warlike and aggressive people, the Ogres suffered from constant in-fighting amongst themselves, constantly rebuilding their numbers by recycling Shatterspikes and raiding Goblin villages Eventually, a single Ogre by the name of Gut-Spike seemed to gain a hold over the Ogres and settled himself into the position of power through proving to be the greatest combatant within the dominance. Other Ogres seem to accept his position and don't challenge his power out of respect and fear. Military Being an inherently violent race, the Ogres of the Ogun'Kor have formed a loose imitation of military, with the larger Ogres having bands of lesser brutes following it, usually driven simply by hunger. Self-Sustaining System Due to the Ogun'Kor Ogres being birthed at almost full size and fighting capacity, coupled with their innate affinity for combat and physical stature, the Ogre 'military' is in a constant state of growth that will eventually outgrow the network of caves they have dwelt in. As the number of Ogres grows the number of mouths to feed will also grow, the Ogun'Kor need to conquer land to fuel its large number of warriors but to do that it needs a larger number of warriors, thus the Ogres will continue to expand as long as they are allowed to. Specialised Ogres Besides the defining feature of the Shatterspike, the Ogun'Kor Ogres have developed some specialists that diverge from the norm of the usually more primitive Ogre society. * Wolf Driven - seeming to be seeking to experiment with the Shatterspikes, some Ogres have forced the strange material on the wildlife of the Shatterspike, creating terrible beasts, the most common being wolves. * Lords of the Lash - clutching whips the length of five men, these brutes take great pleasure in driving the more mentally stunted of their kin into battle, snapping the backs of the Ogre hordes to make them march onwards. Goblin - Ogre Relations Since the establishment of the Ogun'Kor, all of the Goblin clans have been attempting to gain an alliance with it which would solidify their place as the most powerful tribe in the Clanlandss by a massive margin. No effort made by the Goblins had ever proven to be even remotely successful. However, there were rumours that High Chief Tytugg had been in talks with Gut-Spike prior to his disappearance regarding joining forces for a single task. Although the Goblins view the Ogres as an invaluable tool in the competition for power amongst themselves, there is also a lot of ill-will between the races. The Dominance has all but wiped out the Skyshatter tribe who were once one of the more powerful tribes in the Clanlands but now barely qualify has a lesser tribe. Following the invasion of the Clanlands, Goblin-Ogre relations are at an all time low. Religion Ogres do not believe in the Ten, nor do they seem to be even aware of their existence. However, within the Ogun'Kor there does seem to be a God which is referred to in the Ogre tongue as 'Creation'. The caves where the Shatterspikes are harvested is considered holy ground and the home of creation. Anyone trespassing on this land is killed immediately as only the most respected Ogres are allowed venture there for fear of insulting creation and having it take back the life which it has given them Category:Etan Category:Organisations Category:Ogre